User talk:SPARTAN-984
Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Uberfuzzy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:10, 27 July 2009 hi Hello. I agree with you. You may edit. Take note i'm letting you do this cause you are a kind person. Do you wanna play the game?P.S. Your user name is alot like SPARTAN-118.-JosephFrost0304 okay Sure. I understand.-JosephFrost0304 we could destroy an entire town anyway if he dranked t-virus infected water and that armor would be no good as we got a thousand garradors and dr.salvadors aka chiansaw guy from re4 aswell as a el gigante and ndesu. with zombies, leeches, leech zombie, majini, ganado, j.j, gatling gun majini, with a hundred chainsaw majini what are the odds of that. user--Stephendwan 16:03, 29 July 2009 (UTC) this is based off of resident evil not real life and also i am going to send a million nemesis all with infinte ammo equiped rocket launcher. user--Stephendwan 16:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) what okay.-JosephFrost0304 even with armor on his house has the t-virus in the water. Oh and also you can still get infected by drinking it but who would want to do that. user--Stephendwan 16:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) no we would not ban you, unless you start acting like SPARTAn-118-JosephFrost0304 I I killed LT.Dan cause he wasn't helping. And your next, and I did get perrmission to killof people, because it is a roleplaying wikia.-Scarecrow killer well You just killed a innocent person frost used his cure on me nut oh well spartan are you the weapons crafter cause i was just wondering are you able to make the tazar gun that was used in MGS4 and the weapon fortune had in MGS2. user--Stephendwan 15:24, September 3, 2009 (UTC) guns when your talking about points, you mean the pay role points, right?-JosephFrost0304 pay role okay on one condishin go to the U.B.C.S. Money. We still got enought to get raises. I'll give you a 500 point raise a week, if, you don't charge me for my weapons. Deal????-JosephFrost0304 done you now now get 950 a week. don't forget to take off 100 for each gun you make.-JosephFrost0304 come on Get bling on the chopper and head to main head quarters. Let me know when your there. Me you and him will do a mssion together.-JosephFrost0304 ummm weapon stuff if you want,i can send you some weapon icons from games like Metal Gear Solid,Resident Evil,Silent Hill,Call of Duty etc. also can you add FAMAS on Carbines?Info: Famas,50 5.45*39mm bullets per clip,ability to switch between rapid fire and one shot. -Bling1907 how how do you get so many points?? did somone by a gun.-JosephFrost0304 okay We'll get paid on sundays can you tell the others.-JosephFrost0304 but remember we can always pick up a weapon doing battle and do we get to use credit cards. user--Stephendwan 20:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) purchase Hey there Spartan. I'd like to purchase the M4 Carbine please?-Jakraus Repeat I can send you weapon icons from many games.I can send you from here or from MSN.-Bling1907 don't worry you will make a come back in the ubcs story.-JosephFrost0304 transfer complete I've already paid you the 750 points as promised.-Jakraus Cool Whaddya want first?-Bling1907 predator SRAW you have that gun on your weapons list, what is it? can you give me a discription.-JosephFrost0304 back Wanna do a mission?-JosephFrost0304 sup I didn't archive me page..... Some one else did.-JosephFrost0304 It sucks My key board sticks..........=P-JosephFrost0304 Umm.. When you gonna make another M4 Carbine?-Bling1907 Weapon making business If you are the weapon maker i need a 15mm hand gun with a laser sight and explosive ammunition Vampiro112 19:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) my gun please? ummm i heard your the weapon maker i would like a 15mm handgun explosive rounds it does sound the same as vampiro's but the design is way different also a lazer sight and a clip size of 15 a little upgrade spartan i simply love this gun but im going to ask for a little upgrade that might be a match for axel i would like some explosive acid rounds that will slowly dissolve any body for 5 seconds once the five seconds is up the acid will dissapear meaning th enemy is probably still alive but if you think i have a clip size of 15 so if i just keep blasting bullets into different places of axel he will slowly dissolve into nothing what do you think about this??-dante THIS IS SPARTA! i create modern warfare 2 weapon pics.if you want it on weapon craftings page,tell me.oh,here's list: *44 magnum *AA-12 *ACR *AK-47 *AT4 *AUG HBAR *Barret .50 *Desert Eagle *F2000 *FAMAS *FN FAL *G18 *M4A1 *M16A3 *M249 *MG4 *MP5K *P90 *PP2000 *RPD *SCAR-H *TAR-21 *M79 *TMP *UMP .45 *Vector *WA2000 we need backup too restrain flamin. -stephendwan 1 thing... u r fired u r no longer in the game